Torzova
Torzova, or the People's Zoratheist's Republic of Torzova, is an Empire located in the Bode's Galaxy. The Empire mostly consist of Mokodoks, as Torzova formally was a Mokodok colony. Yet the average torzovan citizen is shorter than an average mokodok size, indicating an evolution. The Torzova State is currently led by a single-party REMOVED Zoratheist Stalinist State. History Pre-Secession Torzova was first founded in a joint cooperation between the Zealotic Mokodoks and the Spodumist Mokodoks as a peaceful colony to demonstrate friendship between the two Mokodok States. During the Grox Wars (most notably the Bulge War), Torzova was rarely, if not at all, attacked by Grox forces. Once the Zealotic Mokodok Empire collapsed in the conclusion of the 2nd War of Spodification, Torzova attempted to secede and independently continue War with the Squin, but a squad of Spodumist soldiers took over and annexed Torzova to the Spodum Empire. Afterwards, Torzova began to grow a relatively-small following of REMOVED. The religious followers would only continue to grow until initially the USZR & FMR years. Secession According to the Torzova Government, the Torzova Colony & its nearby colonies spearheaded an REMOVED Revolution ousting an already fractured Mokodok Government and instigating a new Empire that is entirely REMOVED until Sazanaki was illegally elected President. No matter the case, Torzova and its close colonies seceded amid crisis within the Bode's Galaxy. Its leader, Devs Ugost, denounced 2nd Zoratheist leader Sazanaki for leading Ojuikist Policies, poor handling of Mokodok Affairs, violating original Zoratheist Principles, and leading a Tyrannical regime. Ugost, along with defected Zoratheist Officials, proclaimed the Zoratheist's Empire of Torzova: an All Zoratheist, anti-Ojuikist, socialist Empire. The empire would cause the 2nd Zoratheist Empire to dissintigrate and eventually create the Mokodok Zealot Republic. Proclamation of a Socialist State After some years since the establishment of Torzova, Devs Ugost rounded up the Government in a meeting. He had stated that the progress towards a Zoratheist State has been slowed due to "Ideological Incorrectness" and the work of "Foreign Reactionary Influence." Afterwards, Ugost has declared Torzova to be an anti-revisionist Marxist-Leninist state with Zoratheism as a religious guide to "Socialist Utopia." The congress burst with applause for their dictator's proclamation, with some of them believing that Torzova could finally end its' state of isolation. After Ugost's proclamation, the entire empire went into a massive overhaul. Ultra-REMOVED no longer dominated propaganda as it was shared with communist & Stalinist propaganda, statues of Devs Ugost became omnipresent through out the colonies, certain architectural designs began to appear in colonies, and the Torzova Government itself was reorganized & subsequently purged of revisionist elements. Torzova Today Population The population of Torzova numbers 1.7 Billion, with most of its population concentrated on the Torzova colony of Tuavac. Government Torzova is run by a single-party REMOVED Stalinist government under the Zoratheist Worker's Party, or ZWP. The party was originally called Zoratheist Party of Torzova (Anti-Ojuikist) before Ugost's proclamation of a communist state. Then, the ZPT(AO) was generally nonexistent in politics, acting more of a worthless ornament. Once reorganized into the ZWP, the Party burst into political activity than it did before, but most of its power is reserved to its' leader, Devs Ugost. Economy Due to the Torzova Government's denunciation of numerous REMOVED Empires for being "Tyrannical" or "Ojuikist", and its stubbornness to trade with Shaman, Zealotic, and atheist empires, the economy is largely an Autarky although there is visible yet miniscule trade with the Romaen Federal Pirate Colonies, and the Aurots. Amid Ugost's declaration of a communist state, Torzova's trade networks began to expand to Dzzitian Territory, but such trade is very small. Religion Torzova Constitution states that its official religion is Anti-Ojuikist Zoratheism, or to be specific, Zoratheism in its original writing. The religion is blasted across its colonies as if it is a form of propaganda nearly every day (With the exception of May Day, USZR Foundation Day, Lenin's Birthday, Ugost's Birthday, & Stalin's Birthday). Holidays such as Zora's Birthday require mandatory visits to Zoratheist temples to Praise Zora, and the REMOVED to show their rock-hard beliefs. Failure to do so would mean public execution. Such actions made foreign Empires call Torzova an "Ultra-REMOVED State." Foreign Relations Torzova has good, if non-existent, relations with non-Ojuikist REMOVED Empires, the Spodumist Empires, the Romaen Federal Pirate Colonies, the Valtrok, the Tikatiu, and the Aurots. They have also been recent establishment of relations with the Dzzitian Empire, according to the Torzova Government. Government Specifications Formal Name: People's Zoratheist Republic of Torzova Government Type: Single-Party Ultra-REMOVED Stalinist Zoratheist state Party Name: Zoratheist Worker's Party "General Secretary for eternity": Devs Ugost